empty hands
by jaylene
Summary: Team Three during the War. A sequel to "hands like houses."
1. Chapter 1

this was written for my lovely friend vesper. as per usual, things got out of hand. should have about 3 chapters in all. happy birthday sakura!

* * *

empty hands  
1/3

* * *

Shadows shifted across their faces as Team Three stares up at the immense walls.

"So this is Kiri," Danzō said, oddly subdued by the opulence around them.

Sakura hummed, gaze distant as she stared up at the pearly walls. There was something oppressive about them, though perhaps that was her own bias. She shut her eyes against images of swords, Sharingan eyes, sweat, and a sacrifice that changed her entire perspective on her chosen career. It wasn't glamorous in the least.

"Sakura-sensei," Torifu said, breaking Sakura from her musings.

She shook her head, turning her attention to her students. All were looking somewhat anxious, though valiantly trying to fight it off. Considering what happened the last time they went to one of the great shinobi nations, Sakura wasn't surprised. "Yes, Torifu-chan?"

"Are you alright?"

It was an innocuous question, truly, but Sakura had to subdue her initial desire to bristle. Her students really knew how to poke fingers into unhealed, infected wounds. She sighed, checking herself and patted Torifu's head between the cat ears of his hat. "I am well," she said. "Just thinking."

Danzō was watching her with concern but she ignored it, thankful when Kagami whined, "C'mon guys! It's going to take _forever_ to get through customs and I'm so hungry."

Danzō snorted, shaking his head and the tension broke.

"Alright team, let's go over the rules again," Sakura said, leveling her charges with a steely expression.

"No running off out of your sight without permission," Torifu said dutifully.

"No challenging the locals to duels," Kagami said, enthusiasm considerably reduced.

They all turned to Danzō. He flushed a ruddy red, averting his eyes as he said, "No creating a national incident."

Sakura narrowed her eyes on them. "Or international incident."

"Or international incident," they repeated back to her, monotone.

"This isn't Uzushio," Sakura said softly, looking them over. They were still so _young_. What had she been doing at age ten? Chasing after Sasuke, acting as a rival to Ino? She'd graduated at eleven. These kids were embroiled in the beginnings of a war the likes of which no one had ever seen. She swallowed, taking in their thin wrists and hearts ready to beat out of fragile, breakable ribcages. She didn't want this, not for them. "We are still unsure where Kiri stands in alliance. We have to be careful here. Do not speak without being spoken to here. Don't interject, do not draw attention." She smiled at the distaste on their faces. "I understand that this is somewhat unconventional, but consider this a training experience. How does a shinobi pass as a nonthreat in the political environment? You must learn to make yourselves unassuming and harmless; hide in plain sight."

"Don't worry about us Sakura-sensei!" Kagami declared with a grin. "We'll be fine. We've got the best teacher around!"

Sakura felt her heart squeeze as she looked at all of them, the way the three of them watched her with trusting eyes. "Stay close to me," she said. "Watch each other's backs."

"We'll watch yours too," Danzō said, dark eyes contemplative.

Sakura grinned at him before squaring her shoulders.

Torifu sighed, shaking his head at the expression on her face. "Here we go," he muttered, casting his eyes skyward.

"Yes!" Kagami said.

"It's time," Sakura said, standing.

Ready or not, it was time.

* * *

The customs process was all rather mundane, truth be told. They were searched, something Team Three was not accustomed to, in that most places they visited never displayed such blatant signs of distrust. Then again, Kiri was not an ally, at least, not yet.

Danzō endured the non-invasive jutsu used to search him, reminded again that they were not in friendly territory. Even their first foray in Suna was not quite this hostile, most keeping a civil veneer for the sake of a newly founded treaty. Here there was no such quarter, no slip of paper preventing them from being attacked.

Sakura-sensei settled in beside him with a soft sigh and Danzō was reminded that they had something much better than a piece of paper to keep them from being harassed and she was stretched out alongside him, appearing for all the world at ease with the happenings. Danzō, however, knew her better, seeing it in the tightening of her jaw, the wideness of her lounging.

Sakura-sensei was a predator ready to pounce, a large cat prepared to defend and attack until her maw ran red.

Danzō found his heart calming as he soaked in her heat.

The search passed by much more quickly after that.

"C'mon," Sakura murmured, smiling as Danzō blinked his eyes open.

Had he truly fallen asleep? Danzō blushed but Sakura made no mention of his faux pas, instead flicking her eyes over her other charges. "The captain of the guard has been quite generous in offering us an escort to the Kage Tower," Sakura said, a warning in her gaze. "Let us not keep them waiting."

Danzō followed her, still cursing himself out for allowing his guard to fall so deplorably. They were in…well, not enemy territory, but certainly not friendly either. He scowled at himself. Kiri was notorious in its xenophobia; how had he allowed himself to become so soft?

He was dragged out of his thoughts by Kagami's voice. "What is that?" he demanded, looking outside the building. "Did Kiri flood?"

The guards laughed and Danzō found himself thankful again for Kagami's ability to set people at ease. While it tended to come from Kagami making a fool of himself, he never seemed to mind.

"That's called a canal, kid," one of the guards, a chunin said. "Didn't your sensei teach you any of this?"

"She did. Some of the paths are canals instead of cement. It helps with the high level of exportation," Torifu cut in pleasantly. "Kagami just isn't the best at listening."

Kagami gave him a swift glare that promised retribution, unaware of the way his antics had helped break the tension. He stilled when Sakura-sensei patted his head, ruffling his curls.

"How shall we be travelling today? By boat or by foot?" she asked.

The leader of their small retinue of six chuckled. "By foot is probably best for now. It's about to be quite busy on the water and I'm not the best hand at maneuvering the boats around."

"Nearly knocked us out the boat he did," one whispered to Torifu. She laughed, showcasing a gap-toothed smile. "We don't let him drive anymore."

This good-natured ribbing continued as Danzō stepped onto the water. He didn't think he would ever get used to the movement of the water beneath his feet, cool and ever-shifting. He preferred the solidity of tree walking much more. Sometimes, however, he would go out and walk on the pond near his apartment.

Just to remind himself that he was, truly, a shinobi.

He felt the water ripple in waves beneath his feet as a boat passed them by. The air was warm and heavy with humidity and the nearby buildings were covered in crawling ivy. The architecture was tall and spindly, built in a way to withstand flooding. The canal was nice and, as the captain said, busy. Few people noticed them, though those who did watched them with a solemnity that spoke volumes.

The Kage Tower, while different from Konoha's, was still obvious, standing far taller than any of the surrounding buildings. Part of it was built above the canal and the other part on dry land.

"Here we are," said the captain.

Danzō barely flinched as the captain contorted his hands into different symbols and a platform raised out of the water, lifting them skyward.

He swallowed as the doors above them swung open, ready to admit them into the Tower. It was time to meet the Mizukage.

* * *

Sakura looked around the foyer, impressed in spite of herself. While nowhere near as extravagant as the Hokage Tower of her time, this was an upgrade from Madara and Hashirama's current offices. She knew that the two were too busy to care too much about their workspace but the Mizukage certainly knew how to make a statement.

"This is where we'll leave you," the captain said, bowing slightly to Sakura. She was surprised to be shown such deference. She returned the gesture with the traditional sign of respect in Kiri, a hand to her forehead then to her chest. The captain's eyes widened before he relaxed with a chuckle. "I'm sure we will see you soon."

"This is Hōzuki Gengetsu," one of the guards said, gesturing to a sandy-haired man. "He'll escort you to the Mizukage."

Sakura blinked, recognizing the man.

Hōzuki Gengetsu, future Mizukage.

He was young, younger than she remembered him in the Fourth War, but his strange facial hair remained the same. He stepped forward with a wide genial smile and Sakura had to keep herself from flinching. He wasn't the enemy.

Not yet, anyway.

"Haruno Sakura," he greeted, shaking her hand. "It's been a while! I've been looking forward to your arrival for quite some time now. I'd love to have a spar with you sometime…"

One of the guards cleared their throat.

Gengetsu sighed. "Well, another time perhaps. Byakuren is awaiting us upstairs."

Sakura gamely followed him, making sure to keep herself as a barrier between him and her chunin. It was instinctive, but she could still remember the devastation he wrought in the Fourth War. The quirk at his lips told her he caught her at it though thankfully he didn't call her out. Perhaps he understood the desire to protect.

"Allow me to announce you," Gengetsu said, stopping before a dark door accented in silver. "Wait here."

Sakura turned to level her students with a look, just as a reminder to stay on their best behaviors. Considering Kagami's guilty smile and the way Torifu straightened, it was probably a good idea to remind them.

"Welcome!" a voice boomed from within the office. "Step forth Haruno Sakura."

Sakura pushed through the door, blinking as she was greeted with a wide swath of mosaic windows, light filtering through in all sorts of brilliant colors. Sakura was, for a moment, dazzled, wanting to view the pictures depicted more closely, suss out the history of this reclusive nation before she remembered the task at hand.

"Mizukage-sama," Sakura greeted, stepping further into the room. She did not bow to him though she said, "May the winds be swift in your sails and your nets filled plentifully."

It was a traditional blessing, one that she saw warmed the Mizukage's dark eyes as he stood from his desk.

"May the stars be bright guides leading you to generous waters," Byakuren returned, clasping her forearm briefly before returning to his seat. "We have greatly anticipated your visit."

"The honor is mine," Sakura replied, taking the seat across from him. With a subtle flick of her wrist, Sakura gestured her students to stand along the wall with Byakuren's guards. There were not enough seats for them and it would be a slight to the Kiri nin if lowly chunin sat while they did not. Sakura ignored the way her head began to ache at the complexities of politics. "Truly, it is good to see you again. The mantle of Mizukage suits you well."

He chuckled, shaking shaggy hair out of his craggy face. "I will be better if you will visit our hospital. We are sorely lacking in the medical field and our nin would be pleased by your expertise."

Sakura was unsure how pleased the medic-nin would be with her coming into their territory but she understood the Mizukage's request. Konoha was second to none in health care, thanks in large part to her expertise. For this alliance to even begin, she'd need to offer something in return. "Of course, Mizukage-sama."

"I understand that you will be joined by the younger of the Senju brothers in a few days' time," the Mizukage said, stroking his beard.

"Yes," Sakura replied with a dip of her head. "Tobirama is handling a few matters in Konoha before coming."

"Splendid, splendid," Byakuren said. "We will host a feast once he arrives to celebrate your arrival."

"Of course," Sakura said. "Now, I had a few ideas regarding these next few days…"

* * *

Torifu kept one ear on the conversation at hand as he let his eyes wander the room. It was a typical negotiation, all soft touches and subtle leads. It suited Sakura-sensei surprisingly well. It was interesting to witness the comradery between Sakura-sensei and the Mizukage. She hadn't mentioned their acquaintanceship, though their mutual respect and admiration were clear.

So he left the diplomatic proceedings in Sakura-sensei's more than capable hands, more intent on surveying the room. She would, after all, request a report later.

His eyes took in the wall hangings, threaded in pale greens and deep blues. The room was decadent, lively in foliage and a glass box filled with marine animals. For a moment he was distracted by the fascinating beasts there within before he managed to move his gaze to the Mizukage's bodyguards.

The first was the best known: Hōzuki Gengetsu. He was one of the Seven Swordsmen as well as the Mizukage's right hand. While not officially recognized, everyone knew he was being groomed to take the reins from the first Mizukage. From the looks of it, it seemed like that shift in power was coming on soon.

There were four masked Anbu of differing sizes that flanked the wall behind the Mizukage. All carried massive weaponry which seemed itself a trademark of Kiri shinobi. They were, in many ways, standard issue for Anbu nin.

What really drew Torifu's attention was the slight figure who stood next to Hōzuki. He was short and round-faced, probably only a year or two older than Team Three. His hair was dark and ringed with silver instruments of some sort. His eyes were strange, the sclera and pupils bleeding together into pitch black.

Torifu frowned thoughtfully, unable to sense the boy's chakra. The boy's liquid eyes turned to him, expression purposefully blank. Torifu repressed a shiver as he became the focus of those alien eyes, before nodding slightly.

The boy cocked his head to the side, watching him with what could only be called curiosity.

Torifu was startled out of his impromptu staring contest by Danzō's elbow. He looked at his teammate, reading his warning expression with chagrin.

He settled back into place, tuning back into the conversation at hand.

"I will visit the hospital tomorrow," Sakura-sensei said. "Tobirama will be arriving in a few days' time and our conversation may truly begin."

The Mizukage nodded. "That would be wonderful Sakura-sama," he said. "I know our medics will be eager to meet you." Sakura smiled genially, but Torifu knew she was uncomfortable. Sakura-sensei hated attention. "Well, you all need to get settled into your quarters, I'm sure it has been a long trip. Gengetsu, Yamiyo!" Hōzuki and the boy stepped forward. "Escort our guests to the ambassador quarters. See to it that they are comfortable!"

"Yes, Mizukage-sama," they replied in tandem, bowing low.

Torifu walked out on Sakura-sensei's heels, taking comfort in her broad, corded back. She might be short, but her presence was solid and sturdy, just like the trees back home. He inhaled the scents of salt and brine as they moved outside and couldn't help but feel longing for home once more.

"How many rooms will you be requiring?" Hōzuki asked Sakura-sensei as they exited the building onto actual solid ground. Torifu blinked down at the cobbled path paved in shells. "You are the only ambassadors present at the moment."

"One would be quite fine," Sakura-sensei said firmly, fearless, even though it was possible that her words would be taken as a slight. Torifu hid a smile. Sakura-sensei never compromised on their safety.

He missed the way Yamiyo glanced at him before his dark gaze slid back to Sakura-sensei.

Hōzuki just grinned, shaking his head. "They said you were a mama bear…"

Sakura-sensei just smiled genially. "Hear much about me, then?"

Hōzuki's eyes lit up. "Quite a few actually. Is it true you took on the Gold and Silver brothers singlehandedly?"

"Just the Gold brother," Sakura-sensei said, gaze drifting away from them. Torifu knew exactly what she was thinking of. From Danzō's slight falter, so did he.

"Impressive," Hōzuki said, stroking his goatee.

Sakura-sensei hummed noncommittedly before saying, "What's say you and I have that spar sometime in the next few days?"

"You sure that's a wise idea?" Hōzuki asked, uncharacteristically subdued. "It might interfere with—" He cut himself off.

"It'll be fine," Sakura-sensei said, affecting an air of nonchalance. "I am certain Mizukage-sama would be delighted to see our skills in action once more."

"Once more?" Kagami asked, puzzled. "What do you mean once more?"

Sakura-sensei and Hōzuki exchanged brief smiles.

"We were among those present at the first Kage Summit," Hōzuki explained. "When we were attacked by some who dissented to the whole concept, your teacher and I fought to protect our Kages. This one salvaged my arm when that naginata nearly took the damn thing off."

Sakura-sensei smiled. "It is the perk of being a medic-nin."

"Here we are," Yamiyo said in a soft voice, gesturing to a pale, curved building. "Will you need any assistance settling in?"

"No," Sakura-sensei said, glancing at her team. "No, this is perfect, thank you."

"We'll see you in the morning," Hōzuki said. "I look forward to our spar."

Sakura-sensei nodded, her smile a knife's blade. "As am I."

They watched as the two nin took their leave before entering the small building.

"Alright!" Sakura-sensei exclaimed, clapping her hands together briskly. "I want an oral report from each of you."

Torifu stifled a sigh at Kagami's wide-eyed look of sheer panic. Really, he should be used to Sakura-sensei by now.

* * *

"How bad is it, really?" Byakuren asked.

Sakura stiffened, now understanding the reason he'd called this private meeting. She'd thought that perhaps he wanted to discuss his rapidly declining health, the poison growing in his lungs. But this…

She exhaled sharply. "I will not mince words with you Byakuren," she said, not fearing the use of his name. They were equals here and he treated her as such. "Konohagakure will have war with Kumogakure. We must demand recompense for their dishonorable behavior. You know as well as I that A will continue to toe the line, further and further until he achieves total dominion of the nations. We knew even during that first Summit that war would be upon the horizon."

"So there is no avoiding this," Byakuren muttered, hands clenching around his armrests. "I was afraid this day would come but I did not believe it would be in my lifetime."

"Blood demands blood," Sakura said. "A cannot be reasoned with and I am afraid you will be caught in the crossfire, even if you choose to abstain. I am surprised A has not made a move against you yet as it is."

Byakuren smiled, but it was sad and wan. "A _has_ taken shots at us, picking at the borders incessantly, commanding underhanded raids of civilian villages. Nothing as overt as his sending one of the twins after you, but he has begun to weasel his way into the cracks. The council will hear nothing of war. They are afraid."

"They must listen," Sakura said. "Even if you choose not to side with us, you must prepare to defend your land. I promise that Konoha will do her utmost to stay outside of your borders, but I can make no guarantees for Kumo. In fact, I believe they will use this war as an excuse to attempt to overwhelm Kiri as well."

"A has hated Konoha with such a fervid intensity from the very beginning," Byakuren said, stroking his beard. "Do you know why?"

Sakura shook her head. "There are no definitive answers, though my guess would be he dislikes the fact that Konoha is a diarchy. He simply cannot understand the sharing of power in such a blatant, upfront way." She smirked. "A undoubtedly despises how prosperous such an untraditional model has made us."

Byakuren snorted. "Well, I won't argue with you there. I cannot promise that Kirigakure will lend you her aid but know that I am on your side. Any way these negotiations go, Kiri will not be siding with Kumo."

Sakura grasped his forearm firmly, shaking it. "I am glad to hear it."

Byakuren took his seat once more, a smile lightening his features. "Gengetsu tells me that you have agreed to a spar."

"As long as you find it acceptable," Sakura demurred.

"Acceptable? It's brilliant!" Byakuren slapped his knee. "I'll make sure the council is present; that'll shut the ninnies up about 'outsiders' and 'weaker blood.' They sure do like to puff themselves up on superiority when only a handful of them have ever been in the field."

Sakura's eyes glinted with amusement. "I'll make sure to put on a show."

* * *

"This is happening," Kagami said, eyes starry as he stared down into the arena. Sakura-sensei was stretching, limber and loose as she ran seamlessly through katas. Hōzuki sat opposite her, stretching his legs. "This has to be a dream or genjutsu. Someone punch me."

Danzō happily obliged, ignoring Kagami's resulting yelp and Torifu's disapproving look. "You have the Sharingan, fool. You can _see_ through genjutsu."

Kagami pouted. "Not always! Sakura-sensei still trips me up!"

"Sakura-sensei has worked on your entire family's eyes. She could trip _Madara-sama_ up," Torifu said with an eyeroll. "Now pay attention."

Kagami turned his eyes back to the arena avidly. "It's just—Sakura-sensei is facing a _living legend_ , one who isn't from Konoha. And she's going to kick his ass!" He said gleefully, rubbing his hands together. "This is going to be awesome."

"Gonna use your Sharingan?" Danzō ribbed. "Your eyes are already flickering red."

"Of course! Why wouldn't I take advantage of it? This way I can capture it _perfectly_."

"May I sit?"

All three turned to the newcomer and Kagami was startled to recognize him as one of the Mizukage's bodyguards. The kid.

"Certainly," Torifu said as Danzō and Kagami just stared at the boy. "Remind me of your name?"

"Yamiyo," he replied, eyes on the field.

Kagami knew his own eyes looked a bit weird when he activated the Sharingan, hell, they were red and looked like pinwheels! This kid's eyes though were just straight-up eerie. He looked like one of those demons Danzō told stories about. Just…creepy, maybe even _evil_.

"I suppose you will be rooting for your teacher," Yamiyo said, hands placed in his lap.

Kagami's lip curled; even the way this kid moved was creepy. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "I guess you'll be cheering on Hōzuki then? He is your…fellow bodyguard, right?"

Yamiyo shrugged. "I am not particularly invested in either side. I am interested in seeing this outcome. Your teacher will have a difficult time with Hōzuki-san's techniques."

"What do you mean?" Danzō asked, suspicious as always.

"You'll see."

Kagami sniffed, turning his attention back to his teacher. As far as he was concerned, it was just better to ignore this Yamiyo kid. Sakura-sensei was now standing by Hōzuki as they spoke in soft tones with the Mizukage. It was almost time to start.

Kagami found himself lean forward as the Mizukage backed away, taking his place in the stadium. There was a shout and the opponents whirled away from each other.

Sakura-sensei disappeared completely and Kagami guessed that she was underground, preparing a maze of tunnels. Hōzuki was proficient in most elemental jutsu, but he favored water. Sakura-sensei was undoubtedly preparing some nasty traps to trip him up.

The man in question stood in the center of the arena, eyes closed, seemingly at peace.

"Why isn't he moving?" Kagami asked. "If Sakura-sensei hits him once he's down for the count."

"You'll see," Yamiyo said.

Kagami bit back his retort of "Who even asked you?" and kept his gaze on the unfurling action.

Sakura-sensei suddenly burst from the ground, striking out with an open palm to Hōzuki's sternum. It was, to be honest, a gentle touch from Sakura-sensei, using her palm instead of her fist, but then again this was a spar in non-Konoha territory. She was playing it safe.

Sakura-sensei's fist went straight through the man's chest and Kagami couldn't stifle his gasp. But he wasn't greeted with the sight of blood as expected. Instead, the man grinned, chest reforming around Sakura-sensei's arm as he blew scalding water into Sakura-sensei's face.

Her shadow clone burst beneath the stress as Hōzuki began to look around for the real woman.

Kagami could feel the moment his Sharingan engaged, the intensity of perception immeasurable. He could see _everything_.

"Is Hōzuki-san a medic-nin?" Torifu asked.

"No," Yamiyo replied. "He possesses a technique that turns his body to liquid."

Hōzuki summoned numerous clones then, though they didn't look quite right. They were smaller and squat in stature, waddling around the field.

"I'm surprised he's bringing them out so early," Yamiyo said. "Hōzuki-san must be rattled by the stories of your teacher."

"They're coated in…oil?" Danzō said, glancing to Kagami for confirmation.

"Yeah," he said, eyes flicking among all the clones. He couldn't sense Sakura-sensei; she must have used her total dark technique. "No clue why."

A few dozen shadow clones of Sakura-sensei appeared and began to engage with Hōzuki's clones. Kagami frowned as they began to inflate.

"What are they—"

A couple of them exploded, interrupting Kagami.

All three chunin turned wide eyes to Yamiyo.

"He calls it his infinite explosion ninjutsu," Yamiyo explained as the clones began to reform. "I don't see why he's bringing out such a powerful technique so early on. He's kept your teacher on the defensive this whole time. Those stories must have been exaggerated."

Kagami bared his teeth, ready to fight the boy before forcing himself to pay attention to the real fight at hand. Yamiyo would learn.

Sakura-sensei would make sure of that.

As if summoned, Sakura-sensei appeared before one of the clones, her tanto in hand. With ease, she thrust it into the clone. The clone went slack before crumbling into tiny pieces.

"How?" Yamiyo asked, eyes wide.

"She's channeling chakra into the blade," Kagami said, watching avidly as Sakura sliced through the clones like wet paper. It was an intricate dance and Kagami caught every detail. "It's similar to when she heals, only in reverse? I can see that she's basically stopping all flow of chakra within the clones." He shivered. "It's…I guess cold chakra? I'm not sure how to explain it, but that's what I see."

Soon only Hōzuki and Sakura-sensei were left on the battlefield. Sakura-sensei darted forward, almost too quickly for Kagami to see and moved her hands through a few signs. Hōzuki stumbled as he sunk into the ground up to his waist. He turned to liquid, ready to escape, but Sakura-sensei was already upon him.

She touched her fingers to his melting forehead (a disturbing sight to say the least) before striking out at his neck.

Kagami saw Hōzuki's eyes go wide with shock and disbelief before he slumped forward, completely paralyzed.

The stadium roared in the wake of Sakura-sensei's victory as she easily lifted Hōzuki free of the pit and carried him over to the Mizukage.

The Mizukage, Kagami saw, was laughing heartily. He touched his fingers to his throat and declared, "The winner of this spar is Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura-sensei paid no mind to the deafening cry of the audience, instead she placed Hōzuki on the ground and set about freeing him from his paralyzed state.

"How-how did she—?" Yamiyo seemed at a loss for words.

"Sakura-sensei lives up to her name," Torifu said, pleasantness disguising the admonishment in his words. Danzō liked to think he was the sneaky one on Team Three but Kagami knew it was actually Torifu. Torifu was a mastermind.

"Let's go greet her!" Kagami said eagerly.

Torifu bit his lip in indecision before nodding. "That should be fine."

Kagami wasn't listening; he'd already leapt over the bannister as he raised down the field to Sakura-sensei. He could feel some chakras flaring with surprise and indignation but he ran on, heedless.

Sakura-sensei glanced over from her conversation with Hōzuki, fond exasperation in her gaze.

Kagami slowed his pace, grinning up at her bashfully. "Sorry, Sakura-sensei," he said, not needing her to reprove him. He still darted in for a hug, grinning up at her. "That was amazing! How'd you manage to knock him out? He turned to liquid!"

"I was wondering the same thing," Hōzuki said ruefully. "I hadn't realized my unique ability was so easily overcome."

"I wouldn't call it easy," Sakura-sensei said. "It helps to be a medic-nin. I displaced your chakra in such a way that it kept you solid. It's a difficult technique to pull off though. Too little chakra and you do nothing. Too much and you could permanently damage the person or yourself with the rebound."

Hōzuki looked uneasy for a moment before shaking his head. "Well, it's reassuring to know that you've stayed at your peak in Konoha. I was afraid you might've lost your touch since the Summit."

Sakura-sensei smiled at his good-natured ribbing, before greeting her students and their dark eyed shadow. "How'd I do?" she asked them conspiratorially.

"You put on quite a show," Danzō said, putting on a disaffected front. Team Three knew better.

"Good," Sakura-sensei said, maneuvering her way to the water station even with Kagami attached to her hip. "The Mizukage asked me to, after all."

"Tobirama-sensei isn't going to be pleased," Torifu said, smiling.

Sakura-sensei laughed, shaking the sweat out of her eyes. "When is he ever?"

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Hiruzen turned a glare to Homura, who'd been asking the same question for _days_ now. Surprisingly, it was Koharu who replied: "Homura, the gates are _right_ there. If you don't stop I swear I'll stick you with my naginata. _Multiple_ times."

"And I won't stop her," Tobirama-sensei said, ignoring Homura's pleading look. "Really Homura, you'd think you'd never been out of the village with all this whining."

Homura huffed, closing his mouth with a pout. Hiruzen hid his snicker; Homura looked like he'd eaten a lemon with the way he puckered his lips.

They'd been at this for days now, Tobirama-sensei pushing them at a grueling speed. They'd been called back to Konoha from their scouting along Kumo's border with Team Three even as Team Three was sent ahead to Kiri. They'd only been in Konoha for a day, gathering materials from the Hokages as Tobirama-sensei received specific instructions. Privately, Hiruzen thought it a waste to call them back to Konoha and send Team Three on alone, but he wasn't Hokage. Still, Tobirama-sensei seemed to agree, if their pace was any indication.

It was like he was trying to make up for lost time.

Hiruzen pushed his thoughts away as they drew up alongside the walls of Kiri. They loomed high above them, casting dark shadows across Team One. Hiruzen only hoped it wasn't a sign of what was to come.

Tobirama-sama flared his chakra as was protocol and the gates began to open.

Hiruzen was surprised to see Team Three there waiting for them, flanked by unknown nin. From their hitai-ate, it was obvious that they were Kiri nin.

"Sakura!" Tobirama-sensei greeted, nearly sprinting the distance between them. He wasn't smiling but Hiruzen knew his teacher; he was relieved and ecstatic to see Sakura-sensei in one whole piece.

Tobirama-sensei came to a stop just shy of her, fairly hovering over her. She was so tiny in comparison to him, Hiruzen realized with a start. Sakura-sensei always seemed larger than life but here, with Tobirama beside her, she looked fragile. He shook his head, smiling at his own folly.

Looks were deceiving, a fact Sakura-sensei proved time and again.

She smiled up at Tobirama-sensei, clasping his forearm firmly. Hiruzen could have sworn he saw Tobirama's frown become a bit deeper, probably disappointed Sakura-sensei hadn't hugged him.

Hiruzen was distracted from his thoughts as Danzō stepped before him, eyes assessing.

"I see you made here well," Danzō said, smile shaky and tentative.

"More or less," Hiruzen replied. "If Homura asked us one more time how long it'd take to get here, Koharu was going to flay him." His smile widened. "I'd hold him down."

Danzō laughed, glancing over to Kagami and Homura as they postured and preened in front of each other. "As much as he denies it, Kagami and Homura are a lot more alike than they like to think."

"Don't tell them that," Koharu said, sidling up beside them. "Then I'd _really_ have to lay into Koharu before he goes on another 'I'm better than that Uchiha' rant."

"They certainly aren't ready for the truth," Torifu said, shaking his head at his teammate's antics.

"Will they ever be?" Danzō asked.

Hiruzen joined them in laughter, amazed at the ease he felt with these people, his team. It was good to be reunited.

* * *

He was following her again.

Sakura kept her stance relaxed and easy as she moved through the back streets of Kiri, keeping close attention on the chakra she felt behind her. He was rather good at hiding it for his age, but there was an undercurrent still present. His chakra was fascinating, all ripples and pulses like the ebb and flow of the tide.

Her team was with Tobirama for a training exercise of some sort. Truthfully, they just needed to work out some of their pent-up nervous energy, Tobirama included. Diplomacy wasn't his strong suit and it irked him to be so encumbered by politics and social niceties.

Sakura turned down a narrow alley and leaned against a cobbled wall, smile threatening to cross her face.

"You can come out now," she called, smirking as his chakra spiked in surprise.

Suddenly her shadow was before her, dark eyes downcast and face etched in embarrassment.

"So the Mizukage has made you my tail has he?" Sakura asked.

The boy, Yamiyo, looked up, eyes wide. "N-no," he said. "I just-" He cut himself off, scowling at the ground.

"You just what?" Sakura said, eyebrows raised. "You've been following me for weeks, little shadow. Surely I am not so curious a thing to warrant such interest."

He flushed, crossing his arms defensively. Sakura was viscerally reminded of her own team, Danzō's pouting defiance, Torifu's defensive posture, and Kagami's fluster. It drove her to mercy.

She started to walk back out the alley, glancing back when he did not immediately join her. "Well, c`mon kid. Let's see if you're still fascinated after a conversation with me. Mind you, I can be pretty boring."

The bright look on his face said it all.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Kagami whined, glancing again to the raised dais where the chief counsellors, Sakura and Tobirama included, were seated. Rich purple curtains cordoned the group off from seeing the conversation and a well-placed jutsu kept nosy interlopers away. "This is so boring!"

"Be quiet," Danzō said, gritting his teeth. Kagami's incessant complaints were starting to ruffle his feathers. "We're here on _business_ ; stop acting like a fool!"

Kagami opened his mouth to respond only for Torifu to shove a fried oyster into it. "Gross what did you-hey, this is actually pretty good!" Kagami said, speaking around his masticated food.

"You are disgusting," Homura muttered, keeping his eyes trained on the dais.

"I cannot believe you passed your chunin exams," a soft voice said.

All six turned to the speaker.

"Who's this?" Koharu asked.

"I think his name is Yamiyo?" Hiruzen muttered. "Danzō's mentioned him."

"He's been following Sakura-sensei," Torifu said, eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"She's different," Yamiyo replied. "Different from all those stories about her."

"Really?" Danzō asked, attempting an air of indifference. "And that is why you've been stumbling around on her heels since we arrived?"

Yamiyo flushed a dull red. "I have not," he contested hotly.

"Could have fooled me," Danzō said, sneer marring his expression.

"Gentlemen!" Hard hands came down on Danzō and Yamiyo's shoulders, making both of them flinch. They looked up at one of the Swordsmen, Fuguki maybe, who was smiling down at them with an all too familiar toothy grin. "There are better ways to settle this disagreement."

"A spar?" Danzō suggested, smirk ruthless.

"Not happening," Torifu hissed even as he grabbed Kagami's collar. "Sakura-sensei would kill you, revive you, and kill you again."

Danzō stuck out his lip in a pout, knowing Torifu was, as always, right.

"That wasn't what I was going to suggest," Fuguki said. "I was going to suggest a drinking competition."

Team Three looked at one another with wide eyes. They were familiar enough with alcohol, Sakura-sensei treated them to sake with certain meals and sometimes even amazake or shochu after a particularly difficult mission. They were, after all, adults now. However, none of them had ever participated in a drinking contest, nor had they ever really cared to do so.

Now however…

"I accept," Danzō said, eyes steely.

Torifu sighed, stepping up beside his teammate, Kagami in tow. "How do we play?"

Danzō ignored Torifu's glare as they listened to the instructions intently. It was just alcohol. How hard could it possibly be?

* * *

A rustling at the curtains caught Sakura's attention. The minister stopped speaking and looked instead to the Mizukage. No one was supposed to interrupt this meeting. Sakura frowned, unconsciously grabbing at the pendant her students made her.

Her grip tightened as the Anbu moved to the Mizukage's side, whispering something in his ear. They were looking at her.

"Haruno-sama is needed elsewhere," Byakuren said, gesturing for her to stand. "This seems a good place to stop for the evening. Minister, finish your thoughts and we will all reconvene tomorrow morning."

Sakura followed the shinobi, but not without exchanging a look with Tobirama. He looked concerned, but nodded her way.

The nin led her to Koharu who looked beside herself with panic. "I am so sorry Sakura-sensei," she said, her eyes huge. "This is getting out of hand and I knew I had to get someone and you seemed the best choice and—"

"Koharu-chan, it's fine!" Sakura said, surprised by her rambling. Koharu was usually unflappable. "What have they done?"

"They challenged the Swordsmen to a drinking contest," Koharu hissed.

Sakura blinked before her mouth firmed. "They did _not_."

Koharu just nodded, misery etched into her features.

Sakura sighed, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Lead the way."

Koharu scurried in front of her, leading her to a side room. Sakura was thankful that they at least hadn't stayed in the main hall.

The boys were a sorry sight.

Kagami, Yamiyo and Homura were out cold, snoring softly. Hiruzen was draped over a low couch, blinking blearily at them. Torifu was seated across from Fuguki, who Sakura thought was responsible for this idea. Torifu swayed in his seat, eyes fixed on Danzō. And Danzō…

Well, Danzō apparently was a happy drunk as he sang an off-key rendition of a rather bawdy folk song.

"What's all this?" Sakura asked, voice smooth as silk. "Fuguki-san why have you gotten my students inebriated?"

He looked up at her and had the good grace to look slightly terrified. Sakura bared her teeth, knowing he'd been present at her spar with Hōzuki.

Good.

"T-they challenged Yamiyo to a drinking contest!" Fuguki said.

"And who put the idea into the head of a handful of 10 year olds that this is the way to solve their problems?" Sakura asked, nudging Torifu over so that she sat facing Fuguki.

Fuguki blushed, looking away. "It's a legitimate and honorable way to solve disagreements here," he blustered.

"Who were Yamiyo-chan's supports?" Sakura asked, moving into a comfortable lounging position.

"Myself and the rest of the Swordsmen," Fuguki said, gesturing to the three people at his back. In this time, there were only four Swordsmen.

"I will add myself to my team's support if you do not mind," Sakura said, smiling sweetly. "You don't mind, do you?"

"N-no," Fuguki said. "But aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?"

"Don't you worry about that," Sakura replied. "I am here now. Let's begin." Sakura turned her gaze to Koharu. "Koharu-chan, please let Tobirama know where I am. The meeting is about to let out." Koharu bowed and ducked out of the room. Sakura turned her attention back to Fuguki, accepting a tall glass from Jinin. She inhaled the sharp scent of awamori and allowed a smile to curl across her lips as the cat who got the cream. "Where were we?"

* * *

"Not quite the emergency I was expecting," came a dry statement.

Sakura glanced up at Tobirama, taking in the entourage of Kiri nin, council, and even the Kage behind him. She smiled thinly before redirecting her attention to Jinin. Fuguki was on the floor, listless and incoherent. Jinin would soon follow.

She barely noticed as Tobirama and multiple curious onlookers took seats around the room, though Sakura was appreciative of the fact that Tobirama chose to sit with their sleeping students. There were some quiet conversations, but most watched them raptly in silence. Alcohol was, in many ways, a sacred thing among the people of Kiri, so close to the life-giving source of water, yet so different. It induced a happy, fuzzy feeling, but it was a double-edged sword in its deadly potency.

Sakura let her thoughts clear as she fell back into her meditative state, drinking the swill from the glass. They'd run out of the awamori and moved onto the more potent, dangerous homebrew. Its scent seared her nostrils and, for a moment, Sakura wondered how Tsunade-shishou would like it.

She burned that thought away alongside the alcohol in her system as she turned her gaze inward. Sakura was fully sober, churning her chakra through her body to burn away the alcohol into nothingness. It was hard for anyone to catch what she was doing, even those who could sense chakra because it was such internal work. However, if anyone touched her skin right now they would find her running 10 or so degrees hotter than usual as the remains of the alcohol were released through her skin.

Sakura kept up a steady pace as Jinin tapped the table, eyes distant and cool as a blond woman took his seat. Soon enough, she would be finished.

Sakura honestly hated using this trick so extensively. It always left her feeling empty and bereft, as if she cut away all her cells and replaced them with something new. She didn't want to be something new. She didn't want to forget…

Sakura blinked as the woman fell away. One more left.

She needed to remain in control of herself. Now was not the time to get sentimental. She was…content with her new life. Happy certainly with her team. Sakura knew better than to dwell on the past. It opened too many old wounds, the burdens she shouldered alone. They were hers to carry, to pull out in the dark of night and revel in her brokenness, her scars.

She didn't want to heal.

The nin in front of her crumbled, head hitting the table as she snored, loud and deep.

"You've certainly shown prowess in multiple areas," Byakuren said, a new depth of respect in his eyes.

Sakura didn't understand the Kiri fascination with all things liquid but she doubted they understood the Konoha love of tree hopping. To each their own.

Sakura stood, feeling far beyond her years for a moment as she turned to look at the crowd they'd amassed. She was too old to feel embarrassment, but her hackles raised to be so scrutinized when she felt this vulnerable. She shook it off, shedding her resentment as she went over and lifted each of her students into her arms.

"We will take our leave of you, Mizukage-sama," Sakura said, tilting her head in respect. "My students need to be tucked in."

"Of course," he laughed, waving her away. She ignored his and Gengetsu's scrutiny.

Tobirama stood at her arm, Homura and Hiruzen slung over his shoulders. Koharu stood at his side, staring up at her, mouth agape.

"Can you teach me that?" she asked.

Sakura's heart clenched, seeing a younger version of herself for a moment, transposed over Koharu. _So the cycle continues_ , she thought, not quite bitter, more resigned. "Of course, Koharu-chan," she said, smile soft. "A lady should always know the proper way to drink."

* * *

Kagami woke with a whimper, head pounding. It felt like the Uchiha blacksmith had taken his hammer to Kagami's head.

Multiple times.

His mouth was dry and he was having a difficult time figuring out which way was up and which way was down. From the color of his sheets, a deep blue, Kagami knew he was back in the ambassador quarters.

"Not so loud," Danzō hissed as Kagami shifted out of bed, suddenly needing to pee.

Kagami ignored Danzō, melodramatic as always, and groaned as the room spun.

"Good to see that you're all up!" Sakura-sensei chirped, far too cheerful at this forsaken hour. She flung the curtain open and Kagami cringed, eyes watering.

"I don't feel so good," Danzō said, face green as he raced into the bathroom.

Kagami looked on longingly as the door swung shut before shifting his gaze. "Sakura-sensei," he croaked. "What happened?"

Sakura-sensei pressed a cup of water into his hand curtly. "You lot challenged Yamiyo the Swordsmen of the Mist to a drinking competition." She glanced askance at Torifu who sitting up in bed, hair tousled beneath his hat. "How are you holding up?"

Torifu yawned widely, before hopping to his feet with a grace Kagami couldn't muster if he tried. "I feel fine. Sleepy I guess."

"It's that Akimichi constitution I suppose," Sakura-sensei sighed. "I was hoping to punish the whole lot of you with this hangover for your recklessness but I suppose that won't work."

"I'm sorry Sakura-sensei," Kagami said, heart dropping at the disappointment on her face. "I…we got ourselves into a lot of trouble there, didn't we?"

"You were very lucky," she warned as Danzō reemerged, still looking green. "There was great potential for that to end quite poorly." All of them looked down, shamed. "I do realize that it was an adult who egged you into it, but you must be more careful about who you trust! If they had ill intentions or if Koharu hadn't kept her wits and summoned me, things could have ended quite differently. Besides you shouldn't be drinking that much at your age. It'll inhibit your growth and intellectual abilities." She smirked wanly at the way Danzō blanched. "Indeed. You're welcome to a few drinks, but don't overdo it again. Please don't worry your teacher this way."

"We're sorry, Sakura-sensei," they chimed in chorus, reading the genuine distress in her face.

"I know you are," Sakura-sensei said, uncrossing her arms. "As it is, your thoughtless stunt has served a good purpose."

"Really?" Kagami asked, surprised. "How?"

"Kirigakure values two things: prowess in a battle and prowess with a drink. I've managed to show them both." Sakura-sensei smirked but it didn't seem all that happy. In fact, Kagami was pretty sure she was sad. "Kiri has agreed to become an ally of Konoha. We will march to the same war drums."

"That's good, isn't it?" Torifu asked, cautious in the face of her melancholy. Torifu was always the best at reading Sakura-sensei and it made Kagami jealous sometimes.

"Yes," she said. "We'll be leaving tomorrow, returning to Konoha for a short period to gather supplies and troops. We will present a united front to Kumo within the month." She softened, gesturing to Kagami and Danzō. "C'mon, I'll heal you both. I won't ask for a promise to not be reckless, though I request to be informed in the future."

"Of course!" they exclaimed.

"Good," she said, brushing the hair out their faces and beginning the healing process. "Now make yourselves presentable, we've much work left to do."


	2. Chapter 2

another year, another chapter. please let me know what you think in a review!

* * *

empty hands  
2/3

* * *

They arrived in Konoha to the beat of war drums.

Sakura felt the beat settle into her bones and make its home there. Her back straightened and her strides widened as they pass through the bright red gates. They followed the sounds of the drums to a training ground where Mito was drilling a group of chūnin on fūinjutsu to the sound of the drums.

"Sakura!" Mito boomed and broke rank, streaking across the field, impressively nimble in her traditional garb. She wrapped Sakura in her embrace and lifted her clean off her feet, clutching her close. Sakura inhaled the spicy scent of Mito's hair as she buried her face there and knew she was back in Konoha. For a moment, with her eyes squinted just right, she was being embraced by a different Uzumaki, though no less enthusiastic. She squeezed tighter, caught up in memories of a long lost life.

She opened her eyes.

Sakura hugged Mito in return before settling Mito on her feet. "Whipping them into shape?"

"Starting to," Mito said, words tempered with a smile. "There's certainly potential." Her smile fell away. "Unfortunately, I'm unsure if we'll have enough preparation."

Sakura pressed her forehead to Mito's, trying to offer solace. "There is never enough preparation for war," she said.

Mito's eyes were sad and knowing as she said, "And you know all about that, don't you?"

It wasn't condescending, just…understanding.

Sakura hummed in concession, not willing to offer anything else. Her past was the only thing that was hers alone. She wouldn't, couldn't, share it.

"What a warm welcome for your brother-in-law," a dry voice rang, saving Sakura from Mito's well-intentioned prying.

Tobirama stood among the gaggle of children that made up their two teams, smiling slightly.

"I didn't forget about you," Mito said, walking over and mussing his hair. It was quite the feat as he loomed head and shoulders above her.

Sakura hid a smile as Tobirama's face became a strange mixture of exasperation, surprises and joy, even as he leaned into her touch. It was so rare for people to approach the stoic Senju and treat him like another person. Sakura only hoped that the constant exposure to Teams Three and One would make this a more common occurrence.

It was hard being a living legend.

It had a way of making one feel less human.

Sakura would know.

"I'm glad to see you so lively," Tobirama said. "I'm certain we will find my brother in a similar state."

"Unless Tsumiki has exhausted him," Mito replied with an impish smile. Tsumiki is wont to do that."

Sakura smiled, taking in her friend's joyful exuberance. Mito was a Uzumaki through and through, a shining light in the face of the dark times ahead. It was nice to be reminded of the simple pleasures, the reasons that Sakura took up the mantle of teacher and leader every day.

"Tsumiki's growing quickly," Sakura said.

"Ever since she learned to jump she's been putting all of our prowess to the test," Mito said, shaking her head fondly. "I don't know if our abilities have ever been so keen."

"Children are like that," Sakura replied, remembering the numerous times she treated children. She'd been a wanderer for most of her life though; she rarely got to watch them grow. Things were different now. "Speaking of, I have a gift for Tsumiki."

Sakura rifled through her pouch, pulling free a necklace set with smooth wooden beads. She thumbed the largest bead before passing it over to Mito.

"What is this?" Mito asked, examining the necklace. "Tsumiki's a bit young for jewelry."

"It's a teething necklace," Sakura explained. "I know Tsumiki has a penchant for pulling free the needles in your hair and your fūinjutsu tags. When you wear this necklace, she can play with the beads and even teeth on them without any repercussions. Mothers in Kiri use them frequently."

"That's wonderful!" Mito said, looking at the necklace with fresh eyes. "Any chance you brought one for Hashirama as well? Tsumiki loves pulling and chewing on his hair by the fistful."

With a smile, Sakura revealed a second necklace. Mito pulled her into a hug and Sakura fought to keep her eyes open and memories at bay.

" _You_ are wonderful," Mito said firmly, voice brooking no arguments. "You've thought of everything."

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Sakura said, smiling as Mito looped the necklace around her neck. She glanced back to her team and Tobirama. "We shouldn't keep you any longer; we need to make our report and rest."

The fact that rest would be scarce was left unsaid, but it lingered among the three of them. Looking into their solemn expressions, Sakura was momentarily cast back over a decade, reminded of the Warring States Era and the roles they each played. She despised the way the burden of war already weighed upon them anew, in the depths of the fine wrinkles that now marred their brows.

Sakura gathered Mito close one last time, inhaling the scent of home, both now and past and future, before turning away, leading her team toward the Tower.

There was work to do.

* * *

"Sakura, make him see reason!"

Sakura refused to be cowed by either of the Hokage's stares, instead glancing down at the table and drumming out nonsensical patterns as she thought. She heard Madara and Hashirama get back into the argument they'd been having for months now, even before the decision to go to war was made official.

"I agree with Madara," she said quietly.

The two men turned their attention back to her, surprised.

"You do?" Hashirama asked, tugging a hand through his hair. "Why?"

"We're going to war," Sakura replied, eyes flitting between them. "This isn't a simple mission, one that can be wrapped up in a matter of days or weeks. We're going to be out in the field for a long time; months, years even. We need someone out there to boost morale; to keep people focused even as the days stretch longer and longer."

"It should be me," Hashirama said, eyes hard.

Sakura and Madara exchanged a wordless look.

"No, it should not," Madara replied with a firm shake of his head. "You are needed here in Konoha."

"You are the Senju clan head," Sakura reminded him. "Tobirama hasn't been trained to take over and it would be unfair to place him in that position so you can go out into the field."

"And what of Mito?" Madara asked. "What of Tsumiki? Would you leave them bereft of your presence?"

"This is a critical stage of Tsumiki's life. She's starting to run, to climb," Sakura added. "Mito will be journeying back and forth between Konoha and Uzushio as an envoy; would you leave Tsumiki in the care of your clan?"

"There are vultures who circle Konoha ever closer as our day to march draws nearer," Madara said, lips curling in a sneer. "They believe we will leave Konoha defenseless as we move toward Kumo. There are many who will attempt to raid Konoha; plunder all that makes it home for us. We need a Hokage here to defend."

"Think of the upcoming trials for Konoha as well," Sakura said. "There will be refugees, civilians thrust out of hearth and home in our wake. Many will turn to Konoha for sanctuary. You are the best equipped of any of us to provide for them."

"We need you here Hashirama so that there is something for us to come back to," Madara said, voice low and intense. "This started as a dream shared between us; I do not want to see it shattered by those who wish to defile it."

"You protect that which we fight for," Sakura said, reaching out and grabbing Hashirama's hand. "We have to leave to confront a threat, but more threats will rise much closer to home if we don't shore up strength here."

Hashirama clasped her hand closer, squeezing as he sighed. "You are right," he said, eyes a storm. "I don't like it, but I understand. I only wish we could all stand side by side once more, as we did years ago."

Sakura's heart ached at his wistful tone. "This isn't the Warring States Era any longer," she reminded him as gently as she could. "In those days we were desperate for survival. We have so much more to lose now."

"It's the price of success," Madara said.

Hashirama looked between the two of them, taking in their subdued but resolute demeanors. "It's settled then," he said, an unhappy lilt to his mouth. Sakura was startled to read the lines there, the development of wrinkles that hadn't been there a year ago. How much time had passed? How great was the burden of Hokage? Sakura fought against her instinctive urge to panic, knowing that she was overreacting. "I will remain in Konoha while Madara sallies forth with the troops." He leaned closer to them, regarding them with a mix of affection and weariness. "I hope this works."

Sakura bowed her head beneath the trust that carried in his voice and expression. "We shall do all that we can to ensure that Konoha succeeds."

Madara clapped a hand down against both of their shoulders. "Konoha will continue to thrive and aspire to even greater heights."

"So it will," Hashirama said, relaxing in the face of Madara's confidence.

Sakura's eyes flitted between Hashirama and Madara as they began to talk of other things. She rolled her shoulders, finding the weight of their shared dream, her dream, _her_ Konoha, quite heavy.

* * *

"It isn't fair."

Sakura glanced up from her paperwork, meeting Izuna's scowl full force. "What isn't fair?" Sakura asked, flipping idly through the inventory lists compiled by her assistants. There weren't nearly enough medical supplies. Everyone was underestimating just how devastating a World War would be. She didn't blame them; they'd never seen a war on this scale.

She had.

"Why is Madara-anija allowed to join the front lines? Why are you? Even Tobirama is going to be there," Izuna said.

Sakura's brow furrowed slightly, recognizing the cadence of his voice. She heard it often enough with her students.

Izuna, clan leader of the Uchiha, was pouting.

"Why would you want to?" Sakura asked, placing the documents to the side.

"I'm a warrior," Izuna scoffed. "I've been trained from childhood for this; hell, I've been to war before!"

"That was before we had a village," Sakura said. "That was before Konoha."

"And what's changed?" Izuna asked. "I fought for my family before and I'll do so again."

"It's different now," Sakura said, standing and placing her hands against the desk. She fought to keep her hands from clenching. "We are more than just a family now; we're an entire village. We need people here; Hashirama and Mito will still be here as well. We can't leave the home front defenseless." Her eyes were hard as she regarded him. "And make no mistake, it will be defenseless if we all leave."

"I can't just stay here doing nothing," Izuna snapped, pacing in front of Sakura. "Not while you and Madara-anija are risking your lives for our safety. I cannot remain idle."

"Then don't," Sakura replied simply. "Get involved here. Work with Hashirama and Mito to provide relief to civilians and refugees. Work among the clans to develop techniques and tools that we can employ on the battlefield. Draw upon the Uchiha coffers to offer support to those who will be in the trenches. Use informants to suss out dissenters and deal with them. Just because you will be here in Konoha and not on the front lines does not mean you will be uninvolved in the war. You can play a critical role here if you so choose, but it is a path you must forge for yourself."

Izuna sighed, tension sapping from his limbs as he leaned his hip against her desk. "I apologize for my outburst, Sakura. I know I'm not making this any easier for you." He smiled down at her, embarrassment writ across his features. "It's just been frustrating recently. I tried speaking to anija but he is reticent and withdrawn on the issue. With everything happening so quickly, it feels a bit isolating."

Sakura placed a warm hand on his knee, regarding him with a serious look. "Izuna, you aren't alone. Things are different, certainly, but we are still working together. We may be separated by national borders, but we're connected and bound together by our duty to Konoha."

"I just hate watching the people I care for most leave," Izuna said, covering her hand with his. "I wish I could be out there, watching everyone's back."

"Madara will be safe," Sakura pledged. "I will watch his back myself. He'll be safer than anyone here in Konoha, considering the fact that I'm a pretty decent medic-nin." Her cheeks dimpled with mischief.

"And you?" he asked, lifting her hand and twining their fingers. "Who will watch your back?"

Sakura swallowed at the heavy look in Izuna's eyes, gaze skittering away from him and down to her free hand. She cleared her throat and spoke with a forced lightness, "I'm sure your brother will return the favor. Besides, I'll have my team and Tobirama and his team alongside me most of the time. There will be many eyes on my back at all times."

Through their current contact, Sakura felt the way he flinched. "Right," Izuna said as he disentangled his hand from hers. He stood, expression shuttering. For a brief moment, Sakura thought she read pain in the tightening of his jaw and the crease of his brow. Then it was gone, as if it was never there. "I know you are incredibly busy right now, Sakura. I apologize for taking up so much of your time."

"It's fine Izuna," she replied, wondering at the sudden formality. "We're friends, are we not? I'm always happy to lend a listening ear."

"Of course," Izuna sighed. "Regardless, I have tarried and distracted you for far too long. I have a meeting with Madara-anija and the clan elders soon; I will address the issues you brought to light." His face softened into a smile as he lingered in her doorway. "I will do all in my power to support you, Sakura. Never doubt that."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Sakura behind in a sea of paperwork and a charged tension to the air.

She sighed, shaking her head and valiantly ignoring errant thoughts as she returned to her inventory.

* * *

Sakura raised her glass of bubbling cider alongside everyone else, toasting as she looked out over the crowd. She wasn't comfortable being the center of attention like this, though she'd mostly resigned herself to the spotlight. She was a known figure in Konoha and her presence boosted morale.

Right now, as they prepared for war, it was definitely needed.

"Save me," Madara hissed in her ear, expression pained as Hashirama mingled among shinobi and civilian alike, speaking with enthusiasm.

"You're the one who wanted to be Hokage," Sakura replied, leaning against the banister that lined the platform. "I told you it was more trouble than it was worth but did you listen?"

"Sakura," he nearly whined, settling in beside her.

"I feel no pity for you. You got yourself into this mess, Hokage-sama," Sakura said, eyes alight with mischief.

Madara shuddered. "Don't call me that. It sounds weird when you say it. You're too irreverent."

Sakura snorted into her cider, laughing through the sting. "Hard to be reverent when I've hailed your ass out of the line of fire. Plus all those times I've had to help you with difficult paperwork…"

"The Kazekage uses purposefully obtuse and antiquated language in his treatises," Madara grumbled. "It'd be a terrible thing if I inadvertently promised him half of Konoha in a trade agreement."

Sakura hummed, hiding her smile. She turned her attention back to the enormous crowd as the bonfires started up. "You ever thought we'd be here?" she asked softly.

"No," he said, sobering in the face of the new topic. "This all began as a wild dream, the fleeting fancy of children. We didn't realize what it meant then, what it all would cost, but I don't think I'd change a thing." He shook his head, looking amazed for a moment. "I didn't think our dream would be so successful."

"It's still unfolding," Sakura said, looking at the mountain that would one day bear their faces, their legacy. She turned her gaze back to the swell of people as the drums picked up a jubilant beat. Finally, she looked back at Madara, meeting his grey eyes squarely. "It's not just your dream anymore. It will continue to grow and spread and transform until its touched the hearts of everyone in Konoha." Sakura remembered Naruto, the uniting of the nations, the final war… "It'll pass even farther, past our borders, to people we'll never meet. Strangers will carry on the dream. It won't die with us."

Madara smiled, in that sad, knowing way of his. "It seems you've reconciled yourself to mortality."

"We're heading to war," Sakura said. "We may dress it up in pretty words and celebrations, but we're heading to the front lines. You know how horrible the warring states era was for all of us. Imagine it on an organized scale. We have allies in Sunagakure and Kirigakure, but that doesn't hamper the reality of the situation. Everyone who enters war has to resolve themselves to death, ready to greet it or deliver others into its hands."

"And you include your students in that statement?"

Sakura swallowed, looking down into her glass. "You know how hotly I contested the graduation age," she said, voice almost disappearing in the excitement around them. "They are far too young to face war."

"Our generation entered war even earlier," Madara replied.

"And Konoha was established to put an end to that misery," Sakura said, eyes snapping back to his. "We wanted peace, even if it wasn't something we ourselves could ever grasp. And now we're taking that from them." She throws back the drink, briefly wishing she'd brought back some of the alcohol from Kiri. It wouldn't make the memories fuzzier or easier to bear, but the burn might distract her.

"They want to fight," Madara said. "You cannot protect them forever. They're growing up. They have already inherited the dream and made it their own; it would be impossible to keep them from the hardships ahead. You'd do them a disservice in trying to persuade them otherwise."

"You think I don't know that?" The words were ripped from her throat, seeped in despair and pain. She paused, took a deep breath, and continued, "I know that, Madara. I know my students. They want to be in the thick of it, defending their homeland. I wouldn't, couldn't, keep them from it but I know that it will damn them." Her eyes were distant, haunted by memories that Madara couldn't touch. That Sakura wouldn't let him, or any of the others, touch. "You know as well as I do that war changes people."

"You don't trust your students to hold onto themselves, to the people you've trained them to be?" Madara asked, words harsh but voice gentle.

Sakura laughed and Madara's heart seized at the bitter, derisive sound. "I don't trust myself."

Madara opened his mouth to respond, to say something, anything, but Sakura pushed away from the rail. She paused at the stairs, attention focused on something specific in the crowd. Madara knew without looking that it was her team. She turned back to him and smiled, the soft curves of her mouth lined with heartbreak. For a moment, it looked like she wanted to tell him something, share the secret burden she still shouldered.

Instead, she shook her head and said, "See you on the front lines."

* * *

"Sakura-sensei," Kagami began as she walked over, oddly formal. He swallowed, flushing and looking away for a moment as he gathered his courage. "Sakura-sensei would you do me the honor of joining me for a dance?"

Sakura blinked, startled by the question. She took him in, the slight shake to his hands, the determined expression, and the set to his shoulders. He was dressed in all his finery, a bright cacophony of crimsons and blues and golds. Much like her, his calves were covered in lines of sleigh bells. It was a relatively new tradition in Konoha, one that became widespread as the Hyuuga and Senju settled firmly within the village.

It was derived from clan training, learning the art of stealth while wearing so many bells. Any shinobi worth their salt could run without allowing the bells to ring. Sakura was among them. However, it became popular first among the civilian children and then among the merchant clans as the bells jingled beautifully in play and dance. Merchants began manufacturing and marketing them as an accessory rather than a tool and, soon enough, they became a traditional part of Konoha dances.

Sakura appreciated the tradition, allowing the bells to jingle merrily as she strode through the festivities. The ring reminded her of where she was, keeping her grounded in the present. In less than a fortnight they would be marching and the bells would be silenced; a luxury they couldn't afford. But for now…

"Of course," Sakura replied, smile soft in the face of Kagami's nerves. "Let's get our bastons."

Kagami nodded eagerly, nearly tripping over himself as he led her along the fire to the large containers that held hewn holm oak sticks. He withdrew four, proffering two to Sakura. She took them, raising a brow in mild surprise.

"Ambitious start, isn't it?" she asked, amusement coloring her voice.

"I've been practicing," Kagami replied, drawing himself up upon his dignity. For a moment, he was a splitting image of Madara, of Izuna, of _Sasuke_ _…_ The illusion broke as he grinned sheepishly. "Well, I've practiced the tossing of the bastons. Torifu and Danzō threw other rocks at me to make sure I could maintain concentration."

"So that's what you've been up to while I've been in meetings," Sakura said, dramatically shaking her head. "And here I thought you were working to better your skills as shinobi under Tobirama's tutelage."

"I'm _much_ better at maintaining focus in katas now," Kagami said, offended by the slight. "And I have better coordination when using multiple weapons. _And_ it promoted team bonding."

"Alright, alright!" Sakura said, unable to contain her laughter. If she didn't stop him here, she knew Kagami would go into a true rant. "I understand. It seems you are quite the lesson planner. I guess you have no need for your poor old sensei."

Kagami gave her a cheeky grin. "Guess I'll be leading lessons from now on."

"I suppose you will," Sakura sighed wistfully. "You get to boss Torifu and Danzō around; receive a pay raise-" She paused, watching as Kagami's smile grew larger. "-wake up before dawn; fight solo against your teammates; complete all of the pesky paperwork-"

"Maybe you should keep your position," Kagami said, disgruntled.

"How magnanimous of you," Sakura teased.

They took up position across from each other, crossing their bastons. Around them, many others did the same. The people came from all professions, merchants paired with dignitaries, dignitaries with craftsmen, craftsmen with shinobi. For this one evening of celebration and mourning, all were equal.

Beyond the bonfires, on a raised platform, the band began to play, tabors and shawms, sanshin and tambourines. Kagami and Sakura bowed to each other as a lively tune began to weave its way through the crowd. Sakura felt the beat of the tabor vibrate through her bones, energizing her.

She spun around Kagami, skirt fanning out around her as the chorus of bells echoed her flight, positioning her bastons out and away from her body. The first made a satisfying crack of noise against Kagami's, the second quickly following. She and Kagami continued to circle each other, striking a pattern reminiscent a fight, the crack of wood against wood a faint shadow of the singing scream of metal to metal in a true battle. The ring of bells kept Sakura in check, reminding her that this was a fun excursion, not a fight.

As the music reached a crescendo, she turned to Kagami, lifting her brows in question. He nodded, backing a couple paces from Sakura. She mirrored him, throwing her bastons his way as he did the same. She caught them without issue, immediately spinning in tight concentric circles toward him. The world was a dizzying array of color and sound as their bastons met with a resounding crack.

Sakura glanced down at Kagami, taking in his excited and eager countenance. She cocked her head at him. "Are we going to go out of our way to impress the others?"

"Of course," Kagami said, laughing freely.

"Maneuver 72?"

Kagami's sparkling eyes were answer enough.

They broke away from each other, spinning wildly apart. The music was building, building, building, they halted as the beat of the drums stopped and the bagpipes swelled. Sakura pressed both bastons into a single hand before she began cartwheeling backwards, intermixing the cartwheels with flips. She barely noticed the dancers around them faltering in their steps, focusing instead on the ring of Kagami's bells. They were on a collision course.

She heard a few sharp gasps as Kagami drew near, almost barreling into her. She sprung off her hands, chakra aiding her as she flipped clear over Kagami. His hands were raised, bastons at the ready. She moved her bastons to both hands, striking his cleanly at the zenith of her flip. Sakura twisted in mid-air, turning so she faced him as she landed on her feet a scant few inches from Kagami.

Kagami's grin was nearly blinding in its brilliance as he threw his arms around her, breaking decorum. Sakura smiled as the song drew to a close, running a hand through his damp curls.

"That was some good improvisation," Sakura said. "We've never tried Maneuver 72 with bastons before."

Kagami's response was cut out by the thunderous applause. He felt Sakura go stiff for a moment beneath his touch before relaxing. Around them, the other dancers and onlookers were applauding, all attention on them. Kagami felt himself flush, unused to this magnitude of attention. Still, he enjoyed it, standing proud beside Sakura and waving at the onlookers.

"Show off."

Kagami and Sakura turned, meeting the gaze of the rest of Team Three as they ambled their way over. It was apparent from the plates and Torifu's pleased expression that they'd hit up the food vendors.

"You're just jealous, Danzō," Kagami replied. "Admit it; we were amazing."

"It's certainly the most impressive ball de bastons I've ever seen," Torifu said, smiling at the two of them. "Did you use Maneuver 34?"

"It was 72," Danzō said. "Maneuver 34 involves a lot more throwing on Sakura-sensei's part."

Sakura laughed, throwing her arms around Danzō and Torifu's shoulders. "You'll both get a chance to try out a few maneuvers with me during a dance later. Right now though, I'm starving. What are the good venues?"

Kagami followed a couple paces behind his team, watching as they put their heads together to chat. Everything flickered for a brief moment before being thrown into absolute clarity as his Sharingan activated. He took in Danzō's ruffled hair, the sweat at Sakura-sensei's neck, Torifu's lopsided hat, and the matching bell sets all of them wore.

This, right here, was a moment he wanted to remember to the end of his days.

He smiled, picking up his pace to throw his arms around Sakura-sensei's neck. She didn't even break her stride, carrying him as they headed off for dinner.

This was happiness.

* * *

Running.

Breathless running.

Wide, hapless eyes.

Unimaginable energy beats against his skin, pressing down on him, forcing him to submit.

He sees Torifu, inflated with his family's technique, proud and dauntless in the face of the enemy. He sees Kagami, pinwheel eyes spinning a pretty red, red, red, as they take in the sharp features of Kinkaku.

And who is he in comparison to them? They are the scions of clans; the best and the brightest.

He is nothing.

(A no name with no clan and no special techniques. He doesn't have the same grounding or support they receive.)

Still, as Kinkaku's blade draws closer to his teammates, Danzō thrusts himself forward, holding a simple kunai in a shaky hand.

He stares up into the whiskered face of the almost jinchuuriki as the blade drives down upon him. From the angle, Danzō knows there's no chance of survival but he cannot back down, not now.

Danzō woke with a start, pulse thrumming in his ears. His chin stung sharply. He glanced down at his fingers, taking in the red beneath his nails.

Danzō levered himself out of bed, heading into the bathroom and flicking on the light. The scar on his chin ran red with blood, the pockmarked gouges clear against the injury.

He sighed, splashing his face with cold water.

It was that damn dream again. Facing down the Kinkaku Force, always faceless in his dreams. That feeling of helplessness, sheer terror in the face of such raw power clung to his ribs, weighing him down. He was nothing in the face of such power. But what could he do? He had to protect his team, kind Torifu and naive Kagami. He couldn't leave them to defend themselves. What choice did he have?

So he forever made the same decision, throwing himself in front of his teammates time and again with only a kunai and a primal ferocity that shook him to his core.

His hands shook slightly as he traced the indentions left behind by his fingernails.

Ever since they left Kiri, since they'd returned home to prepare, the nightmares had been getting worse.

Danzō thought they were a result of his heightened anxiety; the repressed fear of facing the Kinkaku Force once more. He examined the silvery scars, the flush raised beneath the damaged skin from his dream-induced attack. It healed well, all things considered, especially since he didn't allow any medic-nin to touch it.

(He needed the reminder of his failures, of his shortcomings. His inability to obey, to _trust_ , nearly cost Sakura-sensei her life.)

Danzō was afraid to lose control, to once more act heedlessly in the face of Sakura-sensei's orders. It happened in Suna and again with the Kinkaku Force. Third time was the charm and he was terrified that Sakura-sensei would pay the ultimate cost.

He, Team Three, all of Konoha really, liked to think Sakura-sensei invincible, that she was impervious. Certainly, she appeared physically untouched by the hardships, even by time itself. But Danzō knew that she was human, that she could fall in battle just as he did, that her body was just as breakable as his…

Danzō squeezed his eyes shut against the memories, the scent of iron strong in his nostrils. He fought the urge to retch, grabbing a cloth to press against his bloody chin and blot the blood.

He moved to his front door, peering tentatively out to the apartment next door.

The light was on.

He stepped out, weaving his way around his neighbor's potted plants before he knocked at the door.

"Come in!" came the call, a flare of chakra unlatching the door. There was no need to lock the door by conventional means when one possessed adequate skill in fūinjutsu.

Danzō stepped inside, closing the door behind him as he made his way through the hall into the living room. Sakura was seated at a table in the kitchen, pouring a second cup of tea. Danzō gave her a chagrined smile, taking a seat across from her. In his hurry to get away from his intrusive thoughts, he had forgotten his slippers.

"I heard you moving around," Sakura explained, pressing the cup into his hands. "I thought you might be coming over."

"I'm surprised that you're still awake," Danzō said, fighting to keep his tone from accusatory. She didn't take care of herself well and Team Three took it upon themselves to keep her fed and rested. He wasn't all too sure he succeeded.

Sakura's lips quirked up at him in amusement. "I'm compiling the list for the medical inventory," she replied, a gentle chastisement in her words. "We will need all the supplies we can get and Hashirama will be sending for goods from Uzushio tomorrow. I'm just making sure to request everything that we need. Wars have been lost because of shortages."

"Yes sensei," Danzō said, ducking his head as he took a sip of the tea. He paused, savoring the citrus notes within the tea. "You changed your blend."

Sakura grinned, looking younger and free for a moment. "Do you like it? It's lemon balm. Kimiko gave it to me."

"It's nice," Danzō said, taking another sip. "A bit sour."

"It's calming," Sakura said, moving her papers to the side before leveling him with a look. "Now, what's all this about? You've been sleeping lightly lately. You've also managed to upset your scar."

Danzō raised his hands to his chin, covering it for a moment. "I've been having dreams," he said, casting his eyes down to the table. Out loud, it sounded silly, foolish even. It certainly didn't call for an almost fully blown anxiety attack.

"What are the dreams about?" Sakura asked, tone calm and neutral as she poured more of the tea for herself.

The scar pulled as his mouth contorted into a scowl. "We're fighting the Kinkaku Force again. It's just Torifu, Kagami, and me." He stared down at his twitching fingers. "We're… _I_ _'m_ powerless. I break rank and stand before Kinkaku as he raises his sword…and then I wake up."

Sakura hummed, taking a measured drink of her cup. "You fear an outcome similar to our last encounter with the Kinkaku Force?"

Danzō nodded, still keeping his eyes downcast.

"That simply isn't possible," Sakura replied, taking his hand in hers. She waited until he looked at her. "There were multiple factors that contributed to the outcome of the last fight, aside from you ignoring orders." She kept her expression neutral in the face of his embarrassment. "We were returning from another mission in Uzushio; our chakra reserves were lowered. The Kinkaku Force blindsided us, ambushing us when we least expected it. We were severely outnumbered. The three of you, though chunins, were still relatively untried, though no fault of your own. I sheltered you in moments you should have been allowed to defend and define yourselves.

"We will be marching with beneath the banners and drums of Konoha, alongside the might of Kiri. The Kinkaku Force was reduced in their attack on us; their numbers are infinitesimal in comparison to ours. We go into this as prepared as we can be, which includes making sure our chakra reserves are kept high." She gestured a hand toward her papers. "Team Three has since been allowed to grow, to go on missions with other teams and team leaders without my involvement. You've all grown, as people and as shinobi. When we face the Kinkaku Force again, hell, if we encounter the Gold and Silver Brothers, rather than just the Gold, I know that we will emerge victorious."

"What if I make a mistake?" Danzō asked, voice edging on desperate. He needed answers. "What if I falter in a crucial moment and it results in you or Kagami or Torifu getting injured?"

"I trust you," Sakura said simply. "You may not trust in yourself, but I trust you. I know you, Danzō. You are intelligent and cunning, but more importantly you are _good_ , Danzō. You are a good person. Listen to my orders and trust in your training; they will guide you through these upcoming turbulent days. If you find yourself straying or faltering, you can always turn to me or the other boys. We'll set you straight."

Danzō squeezed Sakura's hand as he ducked his head, hiding his burning eyes from her gaze.

Whatever happened, he would weather this storm alongside his team.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late."

"That's quite alright," Mito replied, taking the bottle of whiskey from Sakura as she shrugged off her coat. "Tsumiki has only just gone to sleep." She paused, glancing over the label. "This is a bit strong, is it not?"

"It's our last supper together for who knows how long," Sakura said, taking the bottle back and cradling it in the crook of her arm. She and whiskey had a complicated history that was rooted in her past, but on hard nights like this she appreciated it. Whiskey had the singular ability to numb her, make her forget, at least for a brief moment. "I think it's fair for us to revel a bit."

Mito hummed, features still set with disapproval but she said nothing, leading Sakura into the dining room. Hashirama, Tobirama, Izuna, and Madara were seated around the kotatsu, speaking in soft tones. A faint crackling noise informed Sakura that the charcoal brazier was lit and burning away.

Madara and Tobirama were both seated at the heads of the table with Hashirama and Izuna sitting adjacent to their respective brothers. The empty spot next to Hashirama was obviously for Mito so Sakura knelt next to Izuna, exchanging pleasantries as she slipped beneath the futon. A wave of heat greeted her and she sunk into the cushion, basking in the comfort.

"What held you up so long, Sakura?" Madara asked, slanting her a curious look.

"I had to make sure the medical unit was prepped for the move," Sakura replied, scooping some umeboshi onto her plate. "They'll be following in a week's time, but few of them have been involved in the transportation of such delicate items before." She nodded toward Mito. "Thank you for designing those seals. They do a fantastic job of holding the soldier pills and medicines without allowing them to lose their potency."

"Think nothing of it; it was a fun challenge," Mito said. "Tobirama, are you ready for departure?"

Tobirama nodded, pouring himself a cup of sake. "The largest challenge is getting my team prepped. Koharu packs lightly but Hiruzen and Homura…" He groaned, taking a long drink from his sake. "Hiruzen wants to pack an entire library and Homura wants to pack _everything_. I don't understand how he can own so much stuff on his chunin salary."

Hashirama laughed, reaching over to pat his brother's shoulder. "The Mitokado clan is on the rise; they do quite well with their business in…" He trailed off, struggling to remember.

"Livestock," Madara said, eyes alighting on the sole bottle of whiskey Sakura brought. "Pass that my way, would you?"

"In a moment," Sakura replied, pouring a generous amount for herself before sliding it down his way. "I'm surprised they didn't learn with their misadventures in Kiri. I only had to make my team repack once."

Izuna laughed. "You mean you made Kagami repack once."

Sakura shrugged, winking sidelong at him as she took a swig of the whiskey. It burned her throat and nostrils, but she swallowed it down, smiling as it lit a fire in her stomach. "Kagami can get a bit…enthusiastic at times. Danzō and Torifu were able to curb his frivolity a bit when it came to packing."

"Maybe I should have let Koharu have at them," Tobirama said, rolling his empty sake cup in his hand. "She's certainly chomping at the bit for it."

"There's time enough for that out on the field," Hashirama said lightly.

Everyone fell quiet at the reminder that they'd been skirting. Hashirama sharply exhaled and Sakura was pretty certain that Mito had elbowed him in the ribs.

"We knew something like this would happen one day," Sakura said, meeting each of their gazes. "We've fought separately before, even during the Warring States. Sometimes even against each other."

"This feels different," Izuna admitted, grabbing the whiskey and pouring some for himself. "It feels…final."

"It isn't," Hashirama said, a vehemence in his voice. He looked to Tobirama, to Madara, and finally to Sakura. "It can't be. It won't be."

"It won't be," Sakura said. "We've weathered greater storms in much more dire straits than this. We're in a strong position and we will stand by each other."

"Of course," Madara and Tobirama replied at the same time.

They looked at each other, frowns tugging at their lips.

"We're comrades in arms," Sakura said pointedly, looking between them. "We must work together." Tobirama and Madara broke eye contact, giving her chagrined looks. She shook her head, turning her attention to Mito. "Has Uzushio given word?"

"Not yet," Mito replied, hands fisting on the table. "I've spoken with Takara and he is eager to cast his support with us, but the elders haven't been swayed. They aren't willing to go to battle officially."

"The battle will be brought to them regardless," Tobirama said. "With Kiri marching alongside us, the war will be brought to their doorstep."

Mito shook her head. "The elders are slow to change their ways." Her lips firmed. "I'll be paying them a visit in person in a few weeks. I'm certain they'll be quick to change their minds if pressed."

Sakura, knowing firsthand how terrifying Mito was when she was on a warpath, raised her glass. "I will drink to that."

The others chuckled, starting to raise their glasses as well.

"We raise a glass to our success," Hashirama said, looking among them and taking Mito's hand in his own. "We've worked alongside each other for over a decade; we know how to enhance each other's strengths and bolster any weaknesses. Even as we part and head to different corners of the world, we know that we march with everyone here, under the same ideal. We are connected by something beyond the physical."

"To Konoha," Madara said, holding his glass up.

"To support," Izuna said as he looked at Sakura.

"To unity," said Mito, squeezing her husband's hand.

"To victory," Tobirama said, eyes warm as he regarded Sakura.

Sakura looked at everyone around the table, feeling warm for a reason beyond the kotatsu and the whiskey. Her eyes ached at the ironclad bonds blatantly on display, something Team Seven always struggled with. She'd spent what felt like multiple lifetimes searching for something like this, only to now realize what she had. "To our Will of Fire; may it burn on endlessly."

They clinked glasses and threw back the whiskey as they raised their cheers and prayers to the heavens.

* * *

Torifu hunched his shoulders as he moved out of the way of a surly looking Aburame. Sakura was off and away, busy with the set up of the medical camp. That left Team Three to mill around, feeling small and out of place.

They were on the outskirts of Fire, a few hundred meters from Lightning. They were still a far way off from Kumo, but Sakura said that this was to be their initial base of operations that they could sally forth from.

"What are you lot doing here?"

Torifu turned, relief flooding him as he looked up into Tobirama's stern features. Team One flanked him, bundles of canvas and metal poles held in their arms.

"Sakura-sensei was called away," Torifu said. "Hokage-sama wanted her to get the medical unit set up."

Torifu caught the way Tobirama's jaw tightened at the mention of Madara, but he didn't comment on it.

"Well, you all need to get your tents and your sensei's built," Tobirama said, turning on his heel with a flick of his wrist in their direction. Well used to his abrupt gestures, Team Three fell into step behind him. "Hyuga Hibiki has the supplies you three will need. Because of her status as a commander, Sakura will receive a different tent."

Torifu felt his shoulders relax as he kept pace with the rest of his team members and Team One. This was familiar; this was safe. Their teams were more and more acting as a single unit as Sakura and Tobirama rotated duties. It was one of the many changes brought on by the onset of war, but Torifu wasn't complaining.

At the very least, Danzō and Hiruzen were getting along.

People bustled all around them, moving with great purpose. They had chosen hilly terrain, interspersed with large trees. Already, people were at work constructing lookout roosts within the trees, as others carved large branches into pikes.

"What are those for?" Torifu asked, leaning closer to Koharu. She tended to be the most knowledgeable of the lot.

"Those are for the barricades," Koharu replied, peering at the pikes. They were a good foot taller than any of the chunin. "They will be planted at an angle and overlaid with genjutsu. If any direct assaults are made upon the encampment the first waves will be gored upon the pikes."

"That's wise," Torifu said faintly, feeling a bit ill. Honestly, he wasn't sure what he'd expected. He regarded the whittlers with a newfound wariness.

Koharu gave him a sympathetic look, patting his shoulder.

They made their way through the busyness, approaching a sour-faced Hyuga. Thankfully, a quelling look from Tobirama got them their equipment rather hastily.

Tobirama had that effect on people.

"We'll set up near the medical unit," Tobirama said decisively, briefly looking them all over.

"Note that he said 'we,'" Homura muttered to Torifu.

Torifu hid his smile behind the bundle in his hands. "Get used to being a unit," he replied dryly.

Homura sniffed, glancing sidelong at Kagami. "I suppose there is worse company."

"High praise indeed, coming from Homura," Tobirama said, glancing over his shoulder at them. He appeared amused.

They all snapped to attention, ducking their heads in silence as they followed Tobirama toward the center of camp. Here Torifu saw touches of Sakura-sensei all over the place, with the cleanliness and organization already solidly in place. A large, long tent stood with multiple doorways rolled open. Above the main doorway a green circle was emblazoned, the symbol of the Haruno clan and the medical unit. The shinobi around here moved with efficient purpose, unpacking boxes as they prepped the medical supplies.

Sakura-sensei herself stood within the tent, instructing a few shinobi, all that Torifu recognized as medic-nin trained specifically by her, in unsealing scrolls filled with vials and pills. Her posture was strong and commanding, voice carrying as she completed an example for her eager listeners.

Torifu felt something within him ease and calm as he drank her in, drawing strength from her presence. From the way Kagami and Danzō relaxed, Torifu knew they were taking comfort in her as well.

"Come along," Tobirama said, nudging past them.

Team Three reluctantly followed him as they made their way past the medical unit to an area of land marked off by a post. Torifu leaned forward to read it, frowning as it showed only Sakura-sensei's clan symbol, this time in red.

"This is where Sakura's tent is to go," Tobirama said as he turned to look them over, assessing. "You will construct your sensei's tent first before your own. I have duties elsewhere but either Sakura or I will be back here in an hour or so to collect you. I expect you to have all of the tents up by then."

So saying, Tobirama strode off, heading toward the front of the camp, where Torifu knew Madara was setting up his base of operations. Torifu looked at the others, taking in their nonplussed expressions.

"Have any of you ever set up a tent before?" Torifu asked.

"I've seen people do it," Danzō offered. "But that was before we settled in Konoha."

"I've done it once," Homura said reluctantly, scratching his cheek. "My older sister has taken me camping a few times and we've had to rig up tents."

Hiruzen sighed, taking Homura's bundle in his hands. "Well sensei," he said, only the slightest twinge of sarcasm giving him away, "I suppose you'll have to teach us."

"Your confidence in me is inspiring," Homura snipped, looking them over. "All right, so this is what I remember…"

It took some doing and more tries than any of them were comfortable admitting to, but they managed to get all of the tents built in more or less a sturdy fashion. Tobirama's listed slightly to one side, but none of them felt bothered enough to try to fix it.

"Now what?" Kagami asked, hands on his hips as he stared at their finished works.

"Well, it's been nearly two hours and Tobirama-sensei isn't back yet," Koharu sighed, stretching her hands above her head. "I'm sure both Tobirama-sensei and Sakura-sensei are busy."

"Tobirama-sensei didn't really give us any instructions," Hiruzen said, looking all of them over. "Did Sakura-sensei tell you anything different?"

"We're supposed to keep out of the way," Kagami said, a faint, embarrassed smile on his face.

It was a rule that had been put into place after a couple of excursions proved that Team Three consistently got themselves into trouble. Kagami's recklessness, Danzō blunt and almost rude approach to addressing people, and Torifu's own proclivity toward curiosity were a dangerous and nearly lethal combination.

"Unless we're asked to help," Danzō chimed in.

"I guess that means we can explore," Torifu said, testing the waters. Team One looked a bit uncomfortable, but his teammates were ready to poke around camp. Team Three was notorious for their independence, which Sakura did little to stifle. "Okay, we'll all explore. No going outside the marked boundaries of camp, no interrupting people at work, and absolutely no picking fights." This last statement was directed solely at Danzō, who had the decency to look embarrassed. "Any questions?"

"You all do this often?" Koharu asked lightly.

"Frequently enough," Torifu replied. "Sakura-sensei has developed a system that works for us. We'll all be giving her a report tonight; I'm sure you will too."

Koharu looked startled. "Then I guess we should all look at different aspects of the camp."

"Someone should go with Danzō," Torifu said, crossing his arms as he looked at his teammate. "Just in case."

"I'll go," Hiruzen said, reading the stormy expression in Danzō's eyes. He didn't want a full-blown argument. "I haven't really done this before so it'll be good experience."

Torifu nodded, watching as everyone split off to different sections of the camp. He himself walked back past the medical unit, following signals he was all too familiar with. People were milling about, sloughing away at setting up camp. As he continued on, he found people huddling in greater clusters, lingering. Only a couple hundred meters beyond the medical unit was the Akimichi encampment.

Already they were underway on dinner, tantalizing scents drifting towards Torifu's nose. He settled across the way, taking a seat on a crate that was out of everyone's way. He watched as his relatives worked efficiently at the huge quantities of food, each person acting as part of a streamline machine.

The Akimichi were one of the most revered, honored clans within Konoha because they were one of the first. They were considered part of the nobility, alongside the Uchiha, Hyuga, Senju, and Aburame. Some, like the Hyuga and the Uchiha, tended to put on airs, holding themselves separate from the general populace as elite warriors and protectors of Konoha. The Aburame didn't put on airs, but they were certainly more reclusive, a trait undoubtedly developed by the extensive amounts of time spent with their hives. Why interact with others when you had millions within your own body to commune with? The Senju were sociable enough but they were so _busy_ , caught up in politics and interclan relations and developing jutsu.

Torifu understood the attitudes of the other clans, though he certainly didn't agree with them. He thought his clan had the right of it.

The Akimichi were always in the middle of the action, be it in cooking for the village or in battle as they steamrolled their opponents. There was a reason that the Akimichi refused to allow the honor of cooking during this war outside of the clan. They had the rights to preparing all of the meals for the Konoha shinobi, a right afforded them by their rank within the village.

Food was a connecting point among all people, a place of solidarity. All people had to eat. It was also a place that displayed the differences among all people. Delicacies in Konoha did not exist in Suna or in Kiri and the other way around. It was why Torifu was so interested in the recipes of the other nations as learning the recipes allowed him to learn more about the people and culture it came from.

"You could join in, you know," a sly voice said right by Torifu's shoulder.

He jumped, turning to see Sakura leaning a hip against the crate. "They finally released you from the medical unit?"

"The medical unit wasn't the problem; Madara and Tobirama were," Sakura said with a roll of her eyes.

She didn't go into the details, but Torifu had a good idea what had happened. Tobirama and Madara were infamous in their dislike of each other. Even after a decade of peace they still hadn't warmed up to each other at all.

"Did you notice what they're preparing?" Sakura asked, leveraging herself up onto the crate alongside him.

Torifu returned his attention to the Akimichi, paying greater regard to the spices Tamao was handling. "They're making huli-huli sauce," he said, leaning forward in excitement.

"A delegation from Kiri is supposed to arrive tonight," Sakura said. "Your relatives are adapting one of the recipes you brought back from Kiri." She placed her hand on the top of his hat, ruffling his hair. "You did them proud."

Torifu smiled, chest warming at the praise. Sakura-sensei, while not necessarily sparing with praise, only dispensed it when earned. "Anyone we know that is part of the delegation?"

"From what I understand, Gengetsu and Yamiyo will both be part of the retinue," Sakura said, watching the Akimichi at work. She sighed, hopping to her feet. "Well, let's go gather the rest of the teams; I doubt they've obeyed the rules as well as you have."

Torifu laughed, following as Sakura set off down the path toward the armory.

* * *

Sakura fought to keep her face straight as she looked over the six students standing before her. She wasn't sure if she'd ever seen them this shamefaced, though that could have been a result of Tobirama's thunderous scowl.

"Does anyone want to explain to me the situation I came across?" Tobirama asked, voice soft.

Homura audibly gulped, but none of them spoke.

Sakura let them squirm for a few moments before placing a hand on Tobirama's arm. "It was my fault, Tobirama. Team Three has standing leave to explore safe territory when I'm busy. We developed it in Uzushio when most of my time was spent working in the hospital or with Takara and the clan elders on policy that my team wasn't allowed to be privy to. I let them explore to keep them from going stir crazy as long as they gave a report. For the most part, it fosters a keen mind and an eye for detail and keeps them out of trouble. That's why Homura was playing cards and Hiruzen and Danzō were watching the Aburame. I found Koharu at the armory and Kagami following one of your cousins around. No harm was done."

Tobirama looked at her, bristling for a moment as his brows snapped together. She just watched him in turn, waiting for him to snap at her or calm down. Tobirama didn't care for being questioned or undermined, but this was the fault of her teaching methods, not her students. She wasn't going to let them take the fall for her oversight.

Tobirama's lips pursed before relaxing, the tension in his face disappearing. He returned his attention to their students. "I apologize," he said, words leaving his mouth reluctantly. He hated being wrong. "I had not realized you had received prior permission to explore."

"This one's on us," Sakura said. "Tobirama and I should have communicated better. We're still getting used to working as a unit, rather than as two separate teams. I apologize."

The students accepted their apologies with good grace, stances relaxing.

"Now," Tobirama said, turning the brunt of his attention to them again. "Sakura says part of this excursion is reporting. I want to hear all of your reports. Hiruzen, you'll start."

The blow of a shrill horn interrupted them. Tobirama and Sakura immediately snapped to full awareness. There was something jarring about the change, the remoteness that entered their eyes. In that moment, Hiruzen could see nothing of their personalities or even of their recent conflict in who they were. In that moment, they were not Tobirama and Sakura.

They were shinobi through and through.

"West border," Sakura said, listening to the sharp blows upon the horn. "We're the closest unit."

Tobirama nodded, pulling a horn from his side and putting it to his lips. Hiruzen watched with frank fascination as Tobirama released a few high-pitched responses to the first caller.

They waited for a few tense seconds before the first caller blew again.

Sakura's eyes snapped in their direction and Hiruzen immediately straightened at beneath her gaze. "It seems that the Kiri delegation is entangled with some of Kumo's forces." Her eyes flashed with grim promise. "Let's give them a welcome they won't forget."

Hiruzen fell into formation as Sakura set off in the front with Tobirama taking up the rear. Even as they headed off into combat, Hiruzen knew there wasn't any place as safe as where Team One and Three were, within the eye of the storm.

They covered ground rapidly, passing by the sentry posts unhindered. In a mere matter of minutes, they were outside of the camp and within the bounds of the Land of Lightning. The sing of metal on metal framed the scene they came upon:

Hiruzen recognized a handful of the Kiri nin, Yamiyo, Gengetsu, and two Swordsmen they competed against that disastrous but fortuitous night a mere six weeks prior. They were vastly outnumbered in a sea of Kumo nin, but Hiruzen found himself appalled at the Raikage. How could he command so many people on such a useless suicide mission?

And that was exactly what this was, ambushing the Kiri delegation this close to Konoha's encampment.

Hiruzen couldn't help but wonder how these Kumo nin were so willing to follow blindly unto their deaths.

Sakura made her presence known first, striking out with an unarmed punch at a hulking Kumo nin. He went flying away from her on impact, slamming into multiple other Kumo shinobi with a sickening crack. The Kiri shinobi nearby made quick work of the fallen and insensate Kumo nin, slitting their throats with brutal efficiency.

Hiruzen lost track of Sakura as he kept close to his teammates, working in unison to methodically take down shinobi one-on-one. Koharu worked in the front as her naginata had the longest reach as Hiruzen and Homura followed up behind her with ninjutsu and kunai. Those they fought ranged wildly in terms of skill, some undoubtedly jonin, while others were obviously green genin. Hiruzen bit the inside of his cheek until it bled, letting the iron wash out the taste of bile as a child at least two years his junior fell beneath his kunai.

Even though he couldn't see her, Sakura made her presence known in the rumbling of the earth and the almost deafening crack of bones beneath the brute force that was her chakra. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiruzen saw Team Three working together seamlessly; Torifu utilizing his Human Bullet Tank Technique to knock enemies off their feet as Kagami and Danzō followed closely behind, finishing up the work he started.

Something ripped and stung against Hiruzen's arm and he returned his attention to the individual they were fighting, a hulking woman who attacked them with an urumi. Blood welled from the deep slice across his arm where one of the flails caught him. The woman raised the urumi once more but before Hiruzen even had the time to feel afraid, she was on the ground, within a crater of Sakura's making.

Hiruzen teetered, grateful that Koharu and Homura pulled him back as the ground beneath his feet crumbled. A cool, gentle hand touched his arm and Hiruzen looked up into Sakura's face. Her expression was placid despite the blood that splattered her and stained her clothes. In a matter of moments, his wound was healed and Sakura flitted away, already onto the next thing.

Team One kept tighter rank following that. The battle ended rather suddenly with all Kumo shinobi vanquished. A few of the Kiri nin were down and Sakura went to each of them, assessing for viability. All but one were still alive and Sakura set to work on patching the most dire of wounds, leaving the more minor injuries for later treatment. The moment the Kiri nin were out of immediate danger, Sakura made her way to Team Three, snapping once.

They lined up and Sakura made quick work of their injuries. Tobirama went to greet Gengetsu who was the apparent leader of the delegation. Hiruzen moved to follow, blinking as his path was blocked by Sakura.

"Yes?" he asked, wary and off-kilter.

"Line up," she said, looking over all of Team One. "Time for healing."

None of them dared to complain and Hiruzen felt his chest warm at the care Sakura was extending their way. She was drawing them into her fold, whether they liked it or not.

That task done, Sakura regarded all six of the students. "Follow me and observe," she said.

She strode over to Tobirama, bowing slightly to the delegation.

"What a welcome," Gengetsu said, smile wild and more than a bit bloodthirsty.

"We figured it'd be more your style," Sakura replied, offering him a smile in turn.

Gengetsu and the Swordsmen all laughed raucously. "You're certainly right about that," Gengetsu said. "In any case, how about we head on to your camp? We're starving."

"Of course," Sakura said, turning on her heel and leading them back the way they came. "We have food ready in the camp and we'll get all your wounds treated then." Her voice brooked no arguments.

They headed off, leaving the battle scene behind them. As they walked on toward camp, another unit headed out, all Aburame dressed in heavy white clothing. Hiruzen swallowed hard, redirecting his gaze.

The Consumer Unit passed them by and Hiruzen refused to look, keeping his gaze on the Kiri delegation who seemed to find Sakura's dry wit hilarious.

He wasn't willing to face all of the realities of war.

Not yet.


End file.
